Purple Irises
by crystallizedwinter
Summary: Bishamon wants to marry someone she loves, but her parents have arranged a marriage for her. Her betrothed decides to make a deal: one month to win her heart or the wedding is off. (For Kazubisha Week, day 2)
Bishamon had locked herself in her room, refusing to talk to anyone. Sighing, she stared down at the gardens. What a terrible day to be shut away in her room. The sun shone softly on castle grounds, and the flowers smiled brightly. However, Bishamon told herself that shutting herself in her room was better than being at risk in the gardens. She had no desire to run into a stranger. Bishamon had always hoped she'd get married in the future, just not like this. In the past, her mother told her that she could marry whoever she wanted. Bishamon was very happy with that answer, as she was sure that she would marry for love. Unfortunately, her father thought differently. A suitor that her father deemed suitable arrived at the castle several weeks ago. Her mother thought that he was a fitting choice as well, after some discussion. Now Bishamon sat in her room, avoiding everything and everyone.

Bishamon continued to stare down wistfully at the gardens, starting to think that locking herself in her room was a bad idea. It would be lovely to take a stroll in the gardens, or a read a book under the shade of an oak tree. After she had pondered the thought for a few minutes, she decided that she would go out to the gardens. Surely, at this hour her betrothed would be out riding. Getting up from the window, she opened the door slowly, making sure there was no one strange in the hallways. She stepped lightly down the stairs, slipped through the door, and into the gardens.

Earlier that week, her future husband had arrived at the castle. Bishamon refused to greet him, but her father threatened to lock her in her room so she reluctantly went to say hello. The young man walked in and greeted her parents before turning towards her, his eyes sparkling.

"I have been eagerly awaiting the day I could finally meet you…" The young man's voice was smooth as he greeted her. He paused, lifting her hand to his lips. "I am not disappointed. You are beautiful." Straightening, his eyes shone with curiosity.

"I look forward to getting to know you better." Bishamon couldn't help but pull her hand away from him. Her father made a noise of disapproval as she turned and ran off. She was sent to her room for dinner that night.

Bishamon shook her head at the memory. She let her feet lead her through the gardens, knowing exactly where they were taking her. Soon, she arrived at her favourite spot. It was the bench by the purple irises. Taking a deep breath, she sat down, glad she finally decided to go outside. She had been sitting there for no more than a few minutes when she heard a rustling of leaves. Hopefully it was just a gardener.

Of course, fate wasn't kind to her. Her betrothed stepped from behind the bushes and into the clearing. His eyes lit up when he saw her sitting next to the irises.

"It's a fine afternoon, isn't it?" Bishamon frowned.

"It was, until you arrived." Bishamon knew she was being rude, but she truly did not wish to marry a stranger. There was a heavy silence that followed her statement. The young man finally broke the silence after five agonizingly long minutes.

"I know it doesn't seem so, but I will take care of you, if you'd only give me a chance." Bishamon didn't know how to respond to that statement. After another lengthy silence, he spoke again.

"Do you truly not love me?" Her betrothed asked. Bishamon was startled by the sudden statement. She couldn't help but notice he sounded disappointed. Why on earth would he sound disappointed?

"Yes. You are the reason why I can't be happy." She whispered. The young man was silent for a minute, and then stood up straight, his eyes sparkling, just like when they first met.

"One month."

"Pardon?"

"If I cannot win your heart in a month, then I shall call off the wedding." Bishamon eyed him suspiciously. Nevertheless, she nodded, sure she could survive a month.

"I accept your challenge…" Bishamon trailed off, realizing she did not know his name.

"Kazuma." He smiled at her briefly before his expression changed.

"Do not think I will be going easy on you, my lady." Bishamon nodded, wondering what he could possibly mean by that.

* * *

Bishamon found a bouquet of flowers on her desk the following day. It was a bundle of purple irises with a note attached to it.

 _I learned from a gardener that your favourite flowers were irises, specifically the purple ones._

 _Kazuma_

Bishamon wrinkled her nose. If he thought he could win her over with a bundle of flowers, then he would have to try harder. Even so, she picked up the bouquet and placed it in a vase. It would be a shame to let such beautiful flowers go to waste.

* * *

A few days later, after tea, her mother entered her room.

"Bishamon, I have some news." Her mother looked rather excited. Bishamon hoped it was news about not having to marry Kazuma. "We are holding a ball for your engagement. It has been in the planning stages for some time now, but I finally decided I should tell you."

"An engagement ball?" Bishamon asked, her face paling.

"Of course, how else would you announce your engagement?" Her mother sat on her bed beside her.

"But I have no desire to get married to Kazuma…" Her mother frowned.

"We have talked about this many times Bishamon. Besides, Kazuma has set a date for when he wishes to have the ball take place." Bishamon sighed. She knew there was no arguing with her mother. The idea of having to dance with Kazuma and spend an entire night by his side wasn't appealing to Bishamon. Still, what choice did she have?

* * *

In the evening, Bishamon sat in her room, wondering if there was any way to get out of the situation. Her mother told her that the ball was in three weeks' time, at the end of the month.

It dawned on her when she realized that it was at the end of the month. Bishamon nodded to herself, understanding why Kazuma had insisted on that date. She had promised him one month to win her over. If he didn't succeed, he promised to call off the wedding.

"I just have to survive until then." Bishamon thought. Nearly a week had already passed. She was sure she would win at the end of the month.

* * *

A butler arrived late in the afternoon, while Bishamon was in the gardens.

"His Royal Highness requests that you attend dinner this evening." Bishamon raised an eyebrow at him. Kazuma had not been present at dinner for the last few days. Actually, she thought, she had not seen him since she had received the flowers.

Bishamon nodded and the butler left.

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant, despite Kazuma joining them after missing the last few days. It wasn't until it came to serving dessert that Bishamon was surprised to find the table was filled with beautiful French cakes. A serving maid came out of the kitchen and set a plate of macaroons in front of Bishamon.

"These are…" Kazuma smiled at her.

"One of the cooks mentioned that you loved to eat sweets, so I traveled to Paris to buy you some of the very best." Her mother and father were impressed, but Bishamon didn't know what to say. Looking at the extravagant desserts in front of her, she couldn't help but think he had spent too much time and effort.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you very much." Kazuma's face lit up, but Bishamon felt guilty. She was getting his hopes up, even though she already made up her mind not to marry him.

* * *

Kazuma requested to go with her on her afternoon ride through town. Her mother and father insisted she take him, so Bishamon was now strolling through town with Kazuma as her escort.

As Bishamon contemplated whether or not trying to escape from Kazuma was a good idea, she spotted her friend, Lord Ebisu, a few steps away.

"Lord Ebisu!" Bishamon called out, untangling herself from Kazuma's arm. The lord turned at the sound of his name, a smile forming across his face at the sight of the princess.

"Your Royal Highness," He bowed, "what a pleasant surprise."

Bishamon nodded. "Likewise. I didn't expect to run into you today. It's been a quite a while since I've seen you." Ebisu smiled again.

"You've only grown fairer since we last met." He took Bishamon's hand and kissed it lightly.

Bishamon laughed. "Stop flattering me."

"I would love if you visited one of estates sometime. It's been so long since you dropped in for a visit. Of course, I will let the King and Queen know."

"That would be lovely-"

Kazuma grabbed her arm away from the young lord's grasp. Bishamon turned to him sharply, about to tell him off for interrupting her conversation, but the look on his face stopped her.

"You are mine now. Please don't look at anyone else." He gave her a pleading look. Bishamon didn't know what to do. Her mind was screaming, telling her to leave. Kazuma was still too much of a mystery to her. On the other hand, she felt her heart tug, telling her to stay. She tried to ignore it, thinking it was the recent events that had worn her down.

Bishamon said a quick apology to Lord Ebisu, then excused herself. She walked away, feeling overwhelmed. She desperately wanted some time alone to herself, but the palace was too far, and Kazuma was supposed to call a carriage when she wanted to return. There was no way she was going to sit in a carriage with him, after what had just happened.

When Bishamon had turned towards him, she had been surprised to see a mix of raw emotions on his face. A combination of hurt, sadness, and a bit of anger was clearly visible. However, the most obvious was disappointment. Again, she thought, disappointment. She recalled the first time she saw it on his face. They were in the gardens, and he had asked her if she truly didn't love him.

Bishamon looked around desperately for a place to clear her head. As she turned, someone grabbed her into a side street against her will. She tried to scream, but a pair of hands covered her mouth, preventing her from making a sound.

* * *

Her head throbbed as she opened her eyes. Bishamon tried to remember what happened before she blacked out, but couldn't remember. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, and she realized they were in the slums of town. Judging by the lack of light and the brick walls, she assumed that they were in an alleyway. She tried her voice, only to find her throat parched.

"Who are you?" She asked the shadowy figures in the corner. There were about three of them, but she could be mistaken.

The figure didn't answer, but smiled at her. Their white teeth eerily reflected what little light entered the alleyway. Bishamon wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Never mind who we are. We have the crown princess. Don't you think your father will pay handsomely for you?" The man's way of speaking startled Bishamon. It was refined and polite, not unlike a noble. There was no way it could be a peasant who decided to kidnap her.

She pulled on ropes binding her hands together, but stopped as they started to dig into her wrists. The man laughed as she let out a huff of frustration.

"Don't bother trying. You won't escape. No one will come to save you either."

"My father will pay you, if money is what you desire." Bishamon hoped that would be the end of it, but she saw the man shake his head.

"I have enough wealth, cousin." The man stepped in front of Bishamon and she gasped. How could he do this to her? Kugaha had never been unkind to her, and she had never done anything to wrong him either.

"I'm after the throne, obviously. Once you're dead, your betrothed can't marry you, and I can take power."

"You won't get away with this." She spat. Kugaha shook his head.

"I already have."

* * *

Bishamon tried her best to sleep through the night, but the stones of the street were cold and hard. Kugaha had not returned, but his men kept watch all night. It wasn't as if she could run away. Her legs and hands had been tied.

Sunlight fell into the alley from above. How Bishamon had missed it. It seemed like so long ago since she had seen the sky. As she strained her neck to look up, Kugaha arrived.

"How would you like to die, princess?" He asked, giving her a wide smile. Bishamon refused to answer. She closed her eyes, hoping with every breath that someone was searching for her.

* * *

Kazuma grew more and more uneasy as every moment passed. He had been up for more than a day now, searching through town. No one had seen Bishamon anywhere. As his anxiousness grew, he enlisted Lord Ebisu's help, who readily agreed to keep an eye out for the crown princess.

Where could she have possibly gone? It was too far to the castle and she was not in town. He continued to question people on the whereabouts of her, though it seemed as if she had vanished without a trace. Just as it hit midday, an elderly woman came up to him.

"Your Royal Highness, I saw a girl with blonde hair get pulled into that street yesterday as I was buying apples. The man who grabbed her did not seem like the type of person that a young lady like herself would be around."

"Thank you, my good lady." Kazuma nodded and went to grab his horse. He now had a small clue. Would it be enough to find her?

* * *

Bishamon was starting to lose hope. It'd been at least a day and a half since she'd had anything to eat or drink. She was probably going to die in the alleyway. Kugaha looked quite satisfied with the way things were going, to Bishamon's disgust. She vowed to have him thrown in the dungeon if she ever made it out of the situation alive.

Suddenly, she heard shouting nearby. Bishamon turned her head, hoping someone was here to help her.

To her surprise, Kazuma rushed into the alleyway, drawing his sword. Kugaha's eyes lit up in delight.

"Finally, someone I can fight!" Kugaha drew his sword and charged at Kazuma. Another guard ran into the alleyway to deal with Kugaha's men. As Bishamon watched, helpless, she noticed Kugaha was getting the upper hand. Kazuma was struggling to block his blows, and had already earned himself a shallow wound on his arm. Bishamon saw that Kazuma looked fatigued. Had he been searching for her all this time?

Just as it seemed as though Kugaha might finish Kazuma, the guard dealt him a blow to his wrist, immediately causing him to lose the ability to use a weapon. Kazuma brought his sword down and severed his hand. Kugaha screamed in pain and clutched his wrist, but didn't give up. He knocked Kazuma's legs, causing him to lose his balance, and ran out of the alleyway. The guard made a move to go after him, but Kazuma shook his head.

"We need to get the crown princess back right away. Ride to the palace as quickly as you can." The guard nodded and ran out of the alleyway. Kazuma used his sword to cut the ropes holding Bishamon's hands and feet before collapsing of exhaustion into her lap.

* * *

Bishamon felt a sense of emptiness fill her chest. Had she really been that heartless? She had been telling herself she didn't want to marry a stranger, but she had never even bothered to try to get to know Kazuma. Now he lay in her lap, injured, because of her foolishness. He had spent his time the last month talking to the servants, learning little things about her. Bishamon didn't even know how old he was.

"I'm so sorry Kazuma." Bishamon whispered, pressing her lips to his forehead. He smiled weakly.

"For what? You're safe now." Kazuma was startled by feeling of tears falling on his face, though they weren't his own.

It was Bishamon that was crying. "It's my fault you got hurt. There was no reason for you to help me." Kazuma reached a hand to her cheek.

"Don't cry. It pains me to see you unhappy. I promise I will love you and protect you to the best of my ability, till death do us part." Bishamon nodded, giving him a smile.

"I'm sorry for everything." Kazuma opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't let him. "I've been terrible towards you, yet you've never been unkind to me." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

The two made it back to the palace shortly after that. To the delight of her parents, Bishamon agreed to marry Kazuma. However, they now had a lot of preparations to attend to. The two hardly saw each other within the days leading up to their engagement ball. Bishamon longed to speak to Kazuma, but knew in her heart that everything would be okay.

The day of the ball finally arrived. Bishamon didn't think it was possible, but the castle got even busier. There were servants running left and right to make sure things were perfect. Bishamon sighed as a maid did up her hair. As the maid brushed it out, she shook her head.

"Would you like to keep your hair down, Your Highness? It's always up. It's a shame to hide such long hair." Bishamon looked at herself in the mirror. It couldn't hurt.

"Yes, let's leave it down." The maid styled her hair simply and hurried to help her get changed. The Queen had requested a red dress for the ball, and it was a fitting choice. The skirt had lace roses climbing up from the edges. Silver accents made the roses contrast against the red skirt.

Bishamon made her way towards the ballroom. As she carefully stepped down the staircase, making her entrance, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. However, she only needed a certain someone's gaze. Kazuma waited for her at the bottom, eyes wide. He placed her hand gently in his.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." He said quietly as they made their way through the ballroom. Bishamon blushed. The two of them spent the night dancing, talking with various nobles and royalty, and simply enjoying each other's company. At the end of the night, Kazuma called for everyone's attention.

He turned to Bishamon with a look of adoration. "The moment I saw you, I knew we were meant to be. I know it's already been arranged, but let me do this properly…" He knelt down on one knew and pulled a ring from his pocket. The silver had intricate designs engraved into it, with two diamonds side by side, forming an infinity symbol. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you liked it! This was for day 2 of kazubisha week_


End file.
